


Diamonds in your hair

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Life Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holding Hands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Pansy and Daphne take a walk when it begins to snow.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [author's choice, author's choice, "I hate snow." ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/686546.html?thread=90207442#t90207442)

  
“Urgh, I hate snow,” Pansy murmurs and looks up at the dark winter sky as soft snowflakes start to waft down to earth.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Daphne answers and smiles. “I think it’s totally romantic to take a walk while it’s snowing down on us.” She entwines their fingers and Pansy sighs.

“It makes my hair go frizzy,” she keeps complaining.

“Told you to wear a cap.”

Pansy gives her girlfriend an incredulous look. “I can’t believe YOU just said that.”

Daphne rolls her eyes, but her smile doesn’t falter. “You know what else is beautiful? The snow glistening like diamonds in the light of the street lamp. It looks like you have small diamonds in your hair.”

Now this is something Pansy likes to hear. “Well, if you put it that way … Maybe snow isn’t too bad after all.” She lays an arm around the other girl and kisses her softly.


End file.
